Monkey See, Monkey Do
by AgentOhioS118
Summary: What happens on the Freelancer's down time? Do you every wonder if they all go at each other's throats by PRANKING each other? Read and find out!So, this is my version of the Freelancer Prank Wars XD With permission, so we aren't in jeopardy of being accused of stealing each other's work.
1. 1 What Armor?

EYS: Lately I've been reading anna1795's Red Vs Blue fic's. And I have to say, I heart them. They are funny and terrific, and heart breaking. She gave me inspiration, because I'm rewatching all of RVB through Netflix on my TV, and I really got to thinking. Like anna1795, there is no way that all the Freelancers do is what we're shown. And there's no one here today to be annoying, sorry. Ok, without further ado and with anna1795's permission:

* * *

Monkey See, Monkey Do

Freelancer Prank Wars

Chapter 1: What Armor?

As Wash stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked up to see a chuckling York and North stepping in. While they made their way to their own lockers, Wash moved to his locker and opened it. To find it was empty.

"Uhhh. York? North? Do you know what happened to my armor? I know it was in here before I got in the shower?" The concerned Freelancer peeked around the lockers at the other two. They shrugged, "We just got in here and went straight to our lockers and then to the showers." York gave Wash an apologetic smile, "Sorry, man." Wash sighed as he began checking the girls' lockers to make sure they didn't take it thinking they were being funny.

There were only empty lockers. Wash huffed in annoyance as he checked the rest of the lockers. When he came to North's it was empty to, as was York's. "Did you guys enter here in your armor?" North and York both approached with towels tied around their waists in terms of modesty. "Yeah, why?" Wash stepped to the side allowing the two men to peer into their lockers.

The three male, and half-naked, Freelancers exploded into angry and panicked chatter. "Check the girls lockers again Wash, they are crafty creatures! I'll check this corner; make sure that no trolls decided to be dicks! And York… Well, you just check where ever you feel like you should." North reasoned unreasonably, York sighed, "Really? Was half of that even necessary?" As they all moved off, Wash checked every locker except for South's. And when he got to it, he decided to keep himself company and talk to himself. "Moment of truth, huh?" Wash nodded to himself and opened South's locker really slow like.

Inside, a piece of paper was tapped to the back. "North! York! I got something!" When North and York jogged back to Wash the locker was still swung open and Wash had sat down upon the bench behind him. He was staring at the paper, intently, as if it just told him it was going to kill his parents. His eyebrows were knitted together and York was starting to wonder if they'd ever come undone. "My sister's locker?" North frowned and then closed the locker gently looking at her name plate. "What did you find Wash?" North and York looked at the seated man.

Wash held the paper up for the two to read.

**Heya Boys! Ya lookin for somethin'?**

The six words weren't South's scrawl, North was sure, they were C.T's. But why was it in South's locker? IF this was indeed a prank, the girls should know that North's and South's writing was almost identical, so they'd know each other's easily.

York ran to still wide open door, slipping on his way, and peeked his head out to the right. "Right's all clear!" As he looked to the left, North and Wash began to approach the younger man. When he saw said items, he couldn't contain his excitement, "Our armor!" Before North could stop either of the two men, York and Wash ran out. There were two thuds, a lot of cursing and giggling that followed the two unfortunate Freelancer's grim situation.

As York and Wash looked up, the girls were all there trying to hold back their laughter that was bubbling up in their throats. "Can't walk right, York?" Carolina taunted him. "I'm glad they remembered that we love to watch two half-naked men fight!" That was an unusual thing for Tex to say, what a bitch, they were NOT fighting.

The two men looked down at their towels with red steadily spreading across their cheeks and nose. "Where's our armor, Connie?!" York was trying to pick himself up as North stepped out of the bathroom's threshold and cautiously over the trip line. South saw him and leaned into the wall for support as laughter racked her body. As he walked towards the girls, the two Freelancers upon the ground noticed a slight shine in front of the girls. They tried to tell North to stop, but in his rare anger, he was still stalking forward. He didn't stop, just kept advancing. "I swear South, if this is basically all your-" About ten feet from the girls, and half way through his threat, North slipped and fell backwards. He landed spread-eagled, giving the girls a nice view. They had greased the floor. South turned around laughing in delight, as the rest all struggled to stay standing. Carolina was pretty much rolling on the ground.

"What… a-armor?" C.T. managed out between the laughter.

* * *

EYS: What did y'all think? Good, sucked, I should die… LOL. JOKING. If you tell me that. I shall get Caboose to kill your babies!

Caboose: I hate babies!

EYS: I know. Just kiddin' y'all. Review, fav, watch. Whatever you people do. Oh, and I'm open to suggestions if you want to. I know anna1795 takes them, but maybe y'all can give me some? I'll lose ideas eventually XD


	2. 2 Always At the Top

EYS: Here we go, I've been writing them like I'm on crack. Sorta, I've only written up three. SOSOOSOSOSOOS Yea. ~

Church: Why aren't we in them?

EYS: Who? –studies her nails-

Grif: Ush! Red and Blue teams?!

EYS: Anyway, y'all enjoy the FREELANCER funnies!

* * *

Monkey See, Monkey Do

Freelancer Prank Wars

Chapter 2: Always at the Top

It was a normal day in the Freelancer Training Facility and Carolina was sparring against North. Surprisingly, she was starting to lose. That wasn't at all like her. She was getting frustrated. Why was she losing? Was she fighting to often now? Was it affecting her abilities?

* * *

After a devastating defeat, North and Carolina moved to the other room to get cleaned up. "God! How did I lose?!" As Carolina stormed in and wrenched open her locker, North kept a smile graced upon his lips. She wasn't at all happy, and as she continued her routine of strip, shower and redress, she didn't notice Maine in the other room. Nor did she notice North's usual calm gaze, turning cunning, as if he was a part of a big plan.

* * *

When Carolina finished, she felt refreshed. Happy to, because the Director and Counselor were nowhere to be found. Where could they have gone? They were always aboard the _Mother of Invention_. Carolina looked to the top left of her heads up display and checked the time; 1304. It was time for her to go put some type of food into her stomach. So she made her way to the mess hall, got food and sat down at an empty table.

She was steadily enjoying her meal until snickers, gasps and other sounds reached her ears. Carolina looked up and to the left. What she saw, she couldn't quite describe how angry she was. Or surprised. There were just no words for it.

Carolina stood, her helmet still sitting next to her tray of a half eaten meal. She stalked over to the rest of the crew of the _Mother of Invention_. She pushed past the sea of bodies and looked up to the leader board.

At the top were CT at number 1, and North at number 2. Following North was South at 3, Wash at 4, Maine at 5, and she at 6. York was at 7, while Wyoming was at 8. Tex wasn't even on the board, a small smile tugged at her lips when she didn't find the black Freelancer's name.

"Why did they change the board so drastically?!" Carolina was outraged. She was _always_ at the top. No one ever beat her, except for Tex. And she didn't count. The faces around her didn't tell her too much about how the situation had come to this. That was when it hit her. Maine had been in the classroom while she and North had showered… North had only been a distraction.

Her eyes swept the crowd until she spotted the all-visor helmet. She began stalking towards him, his back was turned. 'Perfect. I can beat his ass without him knowing.' When he noticed her advance, he ran. "MAAAAINNE!" Her shrill scream rang through out the mess hall and spilled out into the hall.

* * *

The two male Freelancers laughed as an enraged Carolina chased a terrified Maine around the mess hall. "I told him not to mess with the leader board. She would have noticed eventually anyways." York spoke still chuckling. "He should know how Carolina feels about the board." Wash nodded. "Yeah. He must be getting back at all the girls for their little stunt in the shower with our armor."

York hummed in agreement, "Maybe we should go fix the board before the Counselor or the Director sees it?" Wash nodded and the two stood to go fix the board as a crash sounded behind them followed by the screams and grunts of Maine. "Oh, Carolina. She's always at the top. No matter what."

* * *

EYS: So, I enjoyed this one throughly, and you can't deny that everyone knows that Maine would in face screw Carolina over like that :) Review! I loved the first two thanks guys for the support!


	3. 3 Not the Tea! Or the Newspaper

AOS118: I have been so bored with all my finals and shit coming up. And guess what. Got a 64 on my freaking CHEMISTRY exam! (Is not happy) Lucky I'm even getting this out before Chrima

Wyoming: Are you finally coming after me?

AOS118: Pretty much. Don't worry though. Everyone, AND I MEAN EVERYONE. IS going to get abused in some way shape or form.

Wyoming: And with that little bit of information. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RVB and all that

* * *

Monkey See, Monkey Do

Freelancer Prank Wars

Chapter 3: Not the Tea! Or the Newspaper…

Wyoming sat casually at the Freelancer's usual table in the mess hall. As the white clad Freelancer read the paper, like he normally did, he'd take little sips of tea randomly.

When Wyoming made his tea in the morning, he never added too much sugar, but he never added too much milk and honey. Compared to the rest of his teammates, he liked his tea a little blander. That way, everyone knew it was his.

As he took a sip of tea, and turned the page, two new bodies sat down at his table. A purple Freelancer and a black armored Freelancer. "I still don't understand the point." That was North, the purple one, "It doesn't matter. Just listen to the Director and report to the classroom in five minutes." Why was Tex, the black one, carrying on a conversation with North? "What if he wants to hurt us? You never know what the Director is thinking about, much less planning for us." (A/N: That was North, who is talking in that last sentence. I have no clue why he's concerned, but it's for the sake of the chapter so go with it Caboose: I did….)

Wyoming peeked over his newspaper at Theta as he appeared in a poof of fireworks, holding his skateboard, "That's ridiculous. Isn't it? You know that he created me? He'd never do that." Theta sounded a little unsure of himself as he smiled at North as Tex laughed. Wyoming smiled at Theta, "Of course, Theta." Tex chuckled lightly at Wyoming. "So he speaks?" The purpled Freelancer frowned at Tex. "Tex…" Wyoming placed his paper down, "Log off, Theta." As Wyoming spoke, the purple A.I. logged off leaving the three Freelancer's to their doings. Theta never listened to anyone except for North, or the Director.

"As a matter of fact I do. Unlike you at least." Tex scoffed. "I interact with everyone else on a daily basis. And at least I have a normal accent, and I'm talking to you and North right now. So, ha!" Wyoming sighed and stood. "I will see you later, North." He took his tea and exited the mess hall knowing arguing with the black Freelancer was a waste of time and breath.

* * *

The next morning found a frantic white Freelancer pacing in front of the drink machines. "FILSS. Where is my tea? You _know_ I can't function without it." FILSS' mechanical voice replied as usual. "I am sorry Agent Wyoming. But my records clearly state that a full cup of tea was specifically made for you this morning. Just like every morning." Wyoming rubbed his mustache worriedly, "And my daily newspaper?"

"Negative, Agent Wyoming. It was out there this morning. As was an extra three."

As FILSS replied, another Freelancer casually strolled up to Wyoming. "'Morning, Wyoming. How'd you sleep?" He sighed. It was only a friend, not Tex. "I slept like a baby. You Connie?" The brown Freelancer smiled. "Like wise. Did you get any tea? It's unnaturally delicious this morning!" Wyoming's jaw dropped. How did she? "No. How did-"

"I was the first up. I really wanted some tea this morning. Must be my hormones." She smiled grabbing a blue berry muffin and sitting down at the Freelancer's normal table. Wyoming sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. He looked to where CT had sat. The rest of the Freelancer's were over there. And all the girls had cups similar to CT's… Similar to the cup he used in the morning when he drank his tea…

He walked over to them and stood behind North, facing Tex. Said purple Freelancer jumped when Wyoming began to speak. "Tex. Where. Is. My. Tea?" Tex laughed at a joke from Sigma, that the white Freelancer guessed didn't come from Main. Main's face contorted in anger, a rare moment of him not wearing his helmet. "Oh. We, the girls, really wanted tea this morning. I don't know why, but one by one we all got tea and we accidentally drank it all." The rest of the table was silent as Texas shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't' mean to. Wyoming clenched his hands into fists. "And my newspaper?" He spoke the words through clenched teeth. "I spilled my first cup all over it while I was reading it, and then dropped my ketchup on the second. South accidently dropped hers in the toilet, and Carolina lost hers."

Wyoming took a deep breath. "Would anyone mind giving me their tea?" As he asked, Tex swung her legs over the back of the bench and hit CT, who in turn fell and hit Carolina, who hit South. They all spilled their tea. "OOPS." The chorus of voices enraged Wyoming.

"NOT THE TEA!" The white Freelancer reached across the table at Tex.

As Wyoming screamed, there came a rip. He looked over, Carolina had her "lost" newspaper.

"Or the newspaper…"

* * *

AOS118: Ok. So. Yea. They messed with Wyoming XD Excitement! SO. I might get a laptop. But I'm starting to doubt that! So, I'll get the special Christmas special one up tomorrow review and let me know what y'all thought!


	4. 4 Ohio WHAT? Christmas WHAT?

AOS118: As was promised: Here is my Christmas special of the fic. I am adding my OC let me know what you think of them!

Disclaimer: I don't own the concepts or anything. I SWEAR!

* * *

Monkey See, Monkey Do

Freelancer Prank Wars

Chapter 4: Ohio WHAT? Christmas WHAT?

York sighed as Delta started rambling about the possibilities of snow.

The _Mother of Invention_ was currently docked on the most unexpected of places. Earth. The only likely place for snow. The director had told all of the ship's crew that they were making a pit stop, but he didn't say where or why. When they had landed, part of the reason had become clear as if the clouds had disappeared.

As York sat silently in the Freelancer's rec room, he soon learned the reason for their stop.

"Hey, D?" When York spoke up, Delta's chattering halted. "What were the chancres for snow?" Delta answered almost immediately. "About 99 percent, Agent York. Why do you ask?" York shrugged, knowing his green companion would understand.

York sipped his coffee and pulled a blanket across his pajama pantsed legs. It was terribly cold in the ship, and he was in pajamas. What made him stay in his pajamas this morning? York then flipped to the next page in his Marvel comic book; Iron Man. Most would say that he has the most normal hobby out of all the other Freelancers. Of course, Carolina, could disagree. But, Carolina could disagree about _anything_ if she's given the opportunity. But as he went to flip to the next page, there was a loud bang and a strange hissing noise. Next thing the pajama wearing Freelancer knew…

There was yellow… York lipped his upper lip fearing the worse, whipped cream all over him and his comic book. And the blanket. And the couch. Along with the yellow, there was an array of colors. All from white to black. Everything in between the two shades was there. Unbelievably, who ever pulled this didn't miss a single color.

Shaking he looked up, North and a Spartan he'd never seen before were both rolling all over the threshold of York's room.

There was an echoed chuckle in the back of his head. 'Shut it, Delta. This isn't funny.' "What was that for?" North was standing now, but he was still shaking with laughter as it wormed it's way out of his throat. "I didn't do it, I swear. But you look hilarious. I only came because I saw my friend here setting up the prank. FILSS, I need you to have all Freelancers report to the rec room please." North turned to other Sparta to help him up as FILSS spoke in her mechanized voice in York's room. "Of course, Agent North Dakota."

FILSS then spoke over the intercom throughout the ship. "All Freelancers report to their designated recreational room now, please."

"You owe **me** a new Iron Man comic." York stood glaring at North. "Like I said, I didn't do it." York huffed, "What ever, man. The point is: Someone owes me a new comic!" He sighed in disgust at the different colors all over his pajamas. "My pajamas are ruined. By the way, who exactly is this?"

Carolina, South and Main all entered. Carolina as usual was dressed in her teal armor, and South and Maine were dressed similarly to York. Pajama pants and a tank top. The two looked as if they'd just woken up and trudged out of their rooms.

"I will tell you when everyone is here."

Wyoming, Tex and Wash entered. Wyoming and Texas were both in their armor like Carolina. Wash was in jeans and a simple Social Distortion tee.

"Alright, as you all know: we are currently stationed on Earth." There was a chorus of grunts of affirmation from the others while their A.I.'s logged on, curious to hear what news Agent North had brought. "Good. Because, she," North jerked his thumb towards the new Spartan, "is the reason we're here." The Spartan stepped up, taking her helmet off.

"I'm Agent Ohio. Newly appointed to the job to."

Ohio had snow white hair, not the bleach blonde like North and South's. It was tied back and braided at the base of her neck down to mid back. So the true length of it was hidden. Her eyes were a piercing red with a prominent twinkle in them. Light freckles danced across her cheeks and nose.

Her armor was standard issue mark 5. It was brick red while the secondary was cobalt blue. Her helmet was an ODST helmet, unusual amongst Spartans. And on the back were dog tags… Jut the tags stuck to the back.

"I'm sure you're all capable of introducing yourselves. So on to the reason for her arrival. Tomorrow is Christmas Day. And **we** are," North motioned to all of them standing in a semi-circle around the two, "Celebrating it right." There was silence in the rec room as North's unusual words set in.

Ohio laughed, "You guys suck! It's Christmas! Come on!" She smiled chuckling at the other Freelancer's as they stared at her like she crazy.

* * *

The next morning was a total surprise for each Freelancer as they casually walked into the rec room in their pajamas like North had asked.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

North and Ohio stood in front of a Christmas tree, a REAL Christmas tree that was surrounded by beautifully wrapped presents with sparkling ribbon and bows on them. The tree it self was amazing. It was most certainly at least 8 or 9 feet tall. There was a bright yellow star sitting on the top. The tree was colorful, with colored lights, gold garland, tinsel (A/N: it's little strings of silver stuff that breaks easily, makes a Christmas tree really pretty though), and a lot of Christmas bulbs. It left the Freelancer's dumb founded.

Connie stood next to Ohio and she appeared to be fumbling with something. "Got it!" she smiled brightly about her accomplishment and then she turned to the tree and re-hung a big blue bulb with _Connie_ written across it. "There is a bulb with each of our names on it." She said turning back to the rest of them.

Carolina was the first to speak. "How did… I don't understand! How did you guys manage this?"

North smiled. "Well. Let's just say that Ohio is a crazy shopper, and she knows how to decorate a Christmas tree. And an entire room in just one night and still getting a few hours of snooze time."

At the mentioning of decorating a room, the other's looked around them. There were lights strung up around the walls, along with some thinner garland on shelves. There were snow flakes and bells hanging from the ceiling.

When they looked back to the other three, Ohio was sitting in front of it looking at a present. "Alrighty, Carolina, catch!" She tossed a gift to Carolina who caught it and opened it. She took her time, trying not to rip the wrapping paper or the ribbon. When she pulled the bow off, she childishly reached up on her tippie toes and placed it on Maine's head. He growled at her but didn't remove the silver bow. She lifted the cover of the small box and gasped in amazement. Inside the small box was a beautiful necklace. Her birth stone was set in the middle of a heart, with two smaller hearts surrounding the bigger heart. "How did you know?" York shifted uneasily, and she gave him a look. "I kind of knew you've always wanted one… And when Ohio came and asked, it was the first thing that came to mind." Carolina smiled at him. "Thanks."

As the morning progressed, Ohio, North and CT all passed out everyone's gifts, and they all enjoyed a happy morning filled with smiles and laughter. There were presents to unwrap and the joy of knowing that they finally had a real Christmas boosted their spirits even more.

But what surprised them the most was when they got the presents from family and friends. The three behind the whole doing explained that they had asked someone from each family and one friend to send a gift to them. And they had all complied and sent more then one gift to each of the Freelancers.

When one asked where the Director was, Connie would smile and say that they had no clue…

* * *

AGOS118: Ok. SO that was a pretty good one. Still snuck a little prank in there. After all, how better to introduce Ohio then have her prank York whilst he reads? Let me know what y'all think cause I threw this ending together just now around 2:20 pm. Gotta go cook and get ready for tonight, y'all darlings out there have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year Agent Ohio, out.

Caboose: Happy Christmas!

Tucker: Dude, It's Merry Christmas!

Caboose: Merry Hanukah!

Tucker: UGH! I give up! Merry Christmas from Blue team!

Donut: Merry Christmas from the Reds!

Sarge: Blue team sucks!

Church: Up yours Red!

Theta: Merry Christmas from the AI's!

Maine: -insert the hisses and grunts here-

Sigma: He means: "Merry Christmas from all the Freelancers."

Sister: Merry Christmas from me and the Dog!

Junior: Honk Honk!

Sister: Shut up.

Sheila: Merry Christmas from the Robots!

Sarge: Where's Lopez?! He has to fix the Chupathingy!


	5. 5 Classic Wyoming

AOS118: OMG you guys! Another one, who woulda thought? I would bother to update this! Whoo! I'm also currently working on the next chapter after this one as I type….. Just kidding ya!

Carolina: Finally, been waiting forever.

AOS118: You! Shush! Now go on ahead readers, and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I have no reason to profit from this story, and am simply writing it for it to be enjoyed by my readers! I do NOT own anyone except for my OC Freelancers, which currently is only Ohio if I'm not wrong.

* * *

Monkey See, Monkey Do

Freelancer Prank Wars

Chapter 5: Classic Wyoming

January 15, _**year classified**_ started out just like every single other day for Wyoming. IT was the usual boring routine: wake up. Shower. Drink Tea. Read newspaper. Go about what ever FILSS has scheduled.

After the girl's stunt with Wyoming's tea and his daily newspaper, Wyoming'd rather not take _any_ chances. Sooooo… His pranking days were over. At least as far as he knew. So on that faithful day, he was sitting at the Freelancer's normal table in the mess hall, minding his own business and drinking his tea. He'd already finished his newspaper and had gone back to get a second cup of tea because FILSS had accidentally made too much that morning. When out of the corner of his eye, he saw _it_. A lone dollar bill. How much? He couldn't see from the angle it was lying on the table at. Knowing that the people of the _Mother of Invention_ were all pranksters, whether it was amongst their own groups or against other groups, everyone participated. So… Wyoming chose that day to be cautious, and carefully approached the peaceful cloth-like material. As he approached, he could read it better, a twenty! His lucky day! Too, lucky, in fact.

Wyoming smiled cautiously, "It's my lucky day!" He figured if someone was going to mess with him, he might as well let them know. So he reached for the twenty, when out of no where, it jumped from the table and landed softly on the metallic floor. Wyoming narrowed his brows and eyes at the twenty. 'It's a tricky one, this bill.' It did cross his mind, in case you're wondering, that someone might be messing with him as he began to chase a dollar bill around the mess hall. But of course that didn't exactly stop him. "Alrighty now. Comer' you!" Wyoming jumped across the table trying to get to the twenty before it could hop away again. Which in consequence for jumping a table, he received some strange looks, which he didn't even notice. The feeling began to sink in that he was indeed being screwed with. But, he kept going anyway.

The pattern continued for quiet some time. Grab, jerk. Grab, jerk. By now, Wyoming was too pissed about this ordeal to even think to stop. He would catch that twenty even if he floated off into space for it. As he continued to chase the twenty, he had to yell at the other crew members of the ship to get out of his way. Soon enough, he reached the rec room. As he jumped for it, yet again. Something on the door caught him. And held him in the threshold of the doorway, with the twenty _just_ out of his reach. He tried to reach out and grab it, but found his hands and arms were bound by this strange force too. That was when a chuckle reverberated through the room and into his ears. Then, there was a giggle. 'Oh, shiz. I need to get the hell out of here and now!'

Wyoming pulled back. He could feel a pain on his face, something was pulling on him… "Wyoming?" Wyoming stopped in his struggles. "Uwwww. Wea. Wne mwnte!" He pulled again and stopped realizing what was sticking too him. So he pulled again, all of a sudden he could almost feel the tiny hairs of his mustache being ripped from his upper lip. 'Oh no.' He sighed mentally in frustration and began to prepare himself for the up and coming pain. He jerked back as hard as he possibly could. _**RIP!**_Wyoming flew back and crashed into the opposing wall. There was clear packaging tape still stuck to his armor. And the rest was on the door. And about midways on a normal sized person, where he had been bent trying desperately to get the twenty, was his full mustache. Just chilling like it lived on the tape.

He pulled the tape off his armor, and then he reached a tentative hand up to his face. He tapped his upper lip once on the left, once in the middle and once on the right. Bare. His mustache was gone.

He took the tape from his armor and stuck it on the outer wall. When the coast was clear, he stepped into the rec room. It was empty, silent as the night sky. All except a fishing rod, a twenty dollar bill and a note addressed to him.

Wyoming inspected the 'evidence.'

The fishing rod was Florida's, cause his one and only hobby was fishing. And it fit him too, he was silent, he could sit in a chair for hours without moving and be fine. Almost like he was a sparkly, no good, too damn beautiful- Sorry, getting off track of my story! The twenty was a counterfeited bill, of course. Cheap bastards couldn't even give him some good ol' money. And the note following it didn't help him at all.

Wyoming, old chap!

I'm the most unsuspecting!

I'm the one who does the most harm,

Ha! Whyoming,

You'll always be here!

"That makes no sense, what so ever. OF all time…." He stopped and shook his head. "I really need to stop hanging out with Washington. Then he looked to the note again. "HEY! You asshole! You spelled my name wrong!" He huffed in annoyance and began to plot his pranky revenge!

* * *

AOS118: OOOOOH! Who did it? Only time and the next chapter will tell! So, til next time, eat lots of veggies and DONT become a vampire or a brain eating zombie!


	6. 6 Joining the Fight

AOS118: Ok, getting these up faster for now, gonna have a TOUGH year next year in HS! But without further ado! Here you go!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my originality and my characters…

* * *

Monkey See, Monkey Do

Freelancer Prank Wars

Chapter 6 Joining the Fight

The Director was whistling, just minding his own business when _it_ happened. His dreary afternoon turned bright. There was a loud _BANG! _Followed by a bright light. Then a second bang and a hiss.

The Director couldn't see, ass he could smell was smoke and his ears were ringing. He started screaming. "Counselor! Status report! Counselor? We're under attack, Counselor!" His vision started clearing and he could hear. There was laughter and all his crew were surrounding him. Laughing.

"How's the battle field, Director?"

"Do you need your pacy?"

"How about you mama? Huh?"

The Director _flushed_ running out of the hall and into the mess hall. There he ran into a rake, backed into another rake and got blasted with something sticky. A bucket of feathers was then dropped onto him from God knows where.

There were people all around him making chicken noises. He blew a feather out of his mouth. He knew exactly who had done this. And he knew _exactly _how he was going to exact his revenge.

* * *

The next morning, all the Freelancers, and pilots, found themselves front and center. In their underwear. Freezing.

The Director and Counselor both stood before them bundled up and perfectly comfortable. "Now," The Director began. "I suppose you all are wondering why you are here so early." There was angry mumbling and grumbling amongst the group. "I have decided that I'm personally sick of your pranks, and I will no longer stand for it. Counselor, I'd like you to fire on my m-"

The Director was cut off as his pants were yanked down, and the Counselor's pad was smacked from his hands. "RUN!"

_All_ of the Freelancers and pilots scattered. As soon as they were cleared from the room, a boom sounded. The Director and Counselor were covered in soot, ash, pink, purple, yellow, red, white, black, and every color of the rainbow. Along with that, they were sticky. What was on them?

The Director was pulling at his pants trying to pull them up. Finally he got them. But when he tried to pull his hands from his pants, he couldn't…. They had to be glued to his pants now.

There was a whistle from the doorway.

Agents Ohio and Washington stood in the doorway with "Industrial Strength Gorilla Glue" and the solvent.

"You guys look pretty comfortable in there. Hope you don't freeze."

As soon as Washington spoke those words, the temperature dropped and as the Director breathed out, he could see his breath forming in a poofy cloud.

"I swear when I get out of here!"

The two Freelancers bolted down the hallway as cheers surrounded them.

* * *

AOS118: SO, what'd y'all think of it?

Altair: IT SUCKED…

Tex: -throws him off a cliff- You aren't even part of our story!


End file.
